legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Raining Chaos S3 P9/Transcript
(On Christmas Morning, the heroes are all seen asleep in their rooms. Slimer and Batty are seen sleeping together) Slimer:....... Batty:....... (The kids then jump onto the bed) Babies: *Voice* WAKE UP!!!! Slimer and Batty: AHH!!! (The kids are bouncing on the bed in the form of slime balls and cheer) Babies: ITS CHRISTMAS, ITS CHRISTMAS, ITS CHRISTMAS!!! Slimer: Easy easy kiddos! Batty: We're awake! Red: Alright come on! Pink: I want my toys! Slimer: Okay okay we're coming! (The infants all crawl out the room as Slimer and Batty follow them) Blue: CHRISTMAS!! ITS CHRISTMAS!! (A moment of cheering several of the Defenders start getting out of they're rooms) Erin: Christmas?! Miles: Morning already? Pink: Yeah come on come on! Jessica: Jeez Pinkie... Green: Come on let's open our presents! Alex: Guess we better go listen. Let's go get our presents. Jessica: Alright. Kane: Come on Anne! Anne: WHOO! PRESENTS!! (Anne and Kane go to get some presents) Katlyn: Oh I gotta go get my present! Ava and Shade are gonna love it! Amber: I gotta go get Ghira's! Ghira: You go! I gotta get yours! (The three run off) Pink: Mommy come on! Batty: I'm coming, I'm coming sweetie relax. The toys aren't going anywhere. Red: But we wanna see what we got! We're so excited! Yellow: Yeah! Slimer: Oh you'll like them. Trust us. Green: Yay! (The infants gather around the tree which has presents under the tree) Puppy #1: *Barking* Winter: Okay okay, easy there. Akira: Yeah. You'll get your gifts pups. Puppy #3: *Bark* (Soon everyone starts to exchange gifts) Erin: *Holds up black wrapped box* Here you go Jack. Jack: *Holds up blue wrapped box* This one's for you Erin. Erin: Oooo! Alex: *Holds up a gold wrapped box* Jessie. Jessica: *Holds up a console box with a bow on it* Alex. Alex:...No way. Jessica: Yep! Alex: Jessie. That's so nice. Jessica: I knew you would like! So. What did you get me. Alex: *Smirks* Take a look. (Jessica takes her present and unwraps it) Jessica: *Gasp* (Jessica takes her present out, revealing it to be a new metal arm with her and Alex's names engraved on it) Jessica: A-Alex... Alex: You always said the current one was getting kinda outdated and clunky so I asked dad to see if he could find a way to get the military to make an arm more fitted and advanced than that one. I uhh.....hope you like it? Jessica: *Holds up the arm* …… Alex:.... Jess? Jessica: *Tears up and smiles at Alex* I love it. Alex: You do? Jessica: Yeah. I really do sweetie. Alex: *Smile*....Awesome. (Jessica takes her current arm off and replaces it with the new one) Jessica: *Moves her fingers around* Oh now that's way more responsive. Alex: *Takes the old arm* I think I'll put this old arm in the memorial room. If that's okay with you. Jessica: That's a good idea. And... Seriously Alex. Thank you. This is just so sweet. Alex: Don't mention it. Love you sweetie. Jessica: Love you too. Alex: *Smile* (Alex walks off to the memorial room with Jessica's old arm) Jessica: *Happy sigh* (Jessica smiles at the arm with hers and Alex's name on it. Goes over to Katlyn who's with Shade and Ava) Katlyn: Okay you two. Ready for your present? Shade: Hell yeah! Ava: C-Come on, show it! Katlyn: Okay, here it comes! (Katlyn pulls out a small box) Shade:..... That's... Pretty small. Ava: W-What is it? (Katlyn smirks and opens it. Inside it, shows two necklaces. Shade and Ava hold it up, and it shows to be a half a heart. One with an S. And the other with A on it) Ava: *Gasp* Katlyn: Soooo? Shade: Katlyn.... (The two take the necklaces) Shade:..... Ava:..... Katlyn: Cool huh? (Shade and Ava both put on they're necklaces. They then take the hearts and put them together. Showing S and A together. The two smile at each other) Shade: Its beyond cool Kat. Ava: It's amazing. Katlyn: Yes! Glad you two like them! Shade: We love them. Katlyn: Great! Shade and Ava: *Smile* Katlyn: Sooooo, what did I get? Shade: Huh? Katlyn: What's my present? (Shade and Ava look at each other) Katlyn:.... Y-You guys did get me something right? Ava: Y-Yeah! Of course we did! Shade: Totally! Katlyn: What is it? Ava: Uhhhhh..... (Ava goes and looks under the bed) Ava: Oh! Here it is! (Ava pulls out a box) Ava: This should be what you asked for! Katlyn: Ooooh. (Katlyn takes the box and opens it up) Katlyn: *Gasp* Ava: Well? Katlyn:.... (Katlyn pulls out a picture of her and Ava together. Ava is seen still in her infant form) Ava: Is it....good enough? (Katlyn holds up the picture. A couple of tear drops hit the frame) Ava: K-Katlyn??? I-I-I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to- (Katlyn hugs Ava) Ava: !! Shade:.... Katlyn: I love it Ava... I absolutely love it. Ava: *Starts to tear up* K-Katlyn.... Shade: Awwww. (Ava hugs Katlyn back) Ava: I love you Katlyn.... Katlyn: I love you too Ava... (Shade watches as the two hug each other.) Shade: *Smile* (The two stop hugging) Ava: Best Christmas yet? Katlyn: For me? Yeah. And I bet its far from finished yet. (Defenders are still seen handing out gifts to each other) Miles: *Pulls out his present* Oooo! Kyle: Well man? Miles: Where'd you get your hands on this tech? This is at least either M.A or Atlas at best! Kyle: We're Multiversal heroes Miles. Not that hard. Miles: Still man, it's appreciated. I could make a new suit with this! Kyle: Heh, yeah you can man! Emily: And I love this giant teddy bear you got me sweetie! (Emily is seen with a big teddy bear. It's shown holding a heart with their names stitched in) Emily: So sweet! Kyle: Glad you like it sweetie! Emily: *Smile* (Slimer and Batty are seen with their kids getting their presents ready) Red: Oooo! Slimer: Here they are kids. Batty: Your presents! Pink: YAY!! Blue: Oh I can't wait! (The babies all start to open they're presents) Slimer: Well? Batty: Good huh? Pink: *Gasp* (Pink pulls out a teddy bear) Pink: A teddy bear! (Yellow pulls out a doll) Yellow: Oooh she's so pretty! (Green pulls out a box of building blocks) Green: *Gasp* Yes! Building blocks! (Blue pulls out action figure) Blue: Alright! An action figure! Hi-ya! (Red pulls out a race car) Red: Whoo! I'm gonna go fast! Slimer: I take it you kids like them? Red: Yeah! Pink: This is amazing! Blue: I love it mommy! Slimer: Heh, glad you like them! Batty: We worked hard to find what you wanted! Red: And we're glad you did! Babies: THANK YOU MOMMY AND MOMMY!! (Slimer and Batty smile. Some of the heroes watch this) Winter: Well the kids enjoy this. Puppy #2: *Bark* (Rocky, Murphy and Fang then enter) Rocky: Hey! Murphy: Don't we get anything? Rose: Oh I didn't forget about you two! I got you both something nice. Craig: And you didn't think I'd forget you Fang right? Fang: No. Craig: Exactly! (Rose pulls out a box and puts it in front of Rocky) Rose: Here's yours Rocky! (Rocky uses his nose and opens the top of the box. Inside are a couple of dog toys, like squeaky toys, and fetching balls and a dog bone) Rocky: OOOOH YES!! NEW STUFF TO PLAY WITH!! Murphy: Nice! (Rose puts another box in front of Murphy) Rose: And for you Murphy! (Murphy manages to open the box. He looks inside to see several new books) Murphy: Ooooooh. New books. (Murphy gets hold of a book, pulls it out to see what it is) Murphy: Oh I haven't seen this one before! Thank you Rose! Rose: No problem! Fang: What about me? Craig: Oh you'll like this! (Craig goes into his room and soon comes out with a new terrarium for Fang) Fang: *Gasp* Ooooooo! Craig: Yep! A whole new home for you buddy! Fang: That's awesome Craig! Craig: Oh! (Craig pulls out a jar of crickets) Craig: Also got you your favorite! Fang: Yay! Crickets! Craig: Come on! Let's set up the new home! Fang: All right! (Craig and Fang walk off with the terrarium) Murphy: Man, this has been the best Christmas yet! Rocky: *Chewing on the dog bone* Tell me about it! Murphy: *Smiles and shakes head* Oh Rocky. (As the heroes all resume exchanging gifts, talking, or just having fun, Daniel and his friends soon arrive to join in the fun. Meanwhile, Alex is seen in the memorial room. He makes a spot for Jessica's old arm) Alex:..... (Alex looks around the memorial room at all his fallen comrades) Alex:....Merry Christmas guys. (Alex puts the arm in its spot by Richie's spot) Alex:..... (A tear drops on the arm. But Alex wipes the tears for his eyes and smiles at them all) Alex: Thank you. For everything. (Alex gives one last look and walks out of the room) Alex:..... (Alex walks back out to the others) Daniel: Yo Alex! Alex: Oh! Hey Daniel! Daniel: Hope we're not too late for the fun! Amanda: Yeah we just got finished exchanging our gifts so we thought we'd come see you guys! Adam: Yep! Alex: Well, make yourselves welcome! I'm sure we got gifts for you too! Adriana: Oh you didn't have to do that. Jamie: Yeah all of us are together and that's what really matters. Pink: *Hugging bear* I don't know! The Gifts are very nice! Slimer: Hey, we haven't even got to the food yet! Miles: Who's cooking this year anyway? (Sammy then enters the house) Sammy: Yo! I'm back! Jessica: *Gasp* Hey Sammy! Sammy: Sorry I'm late. Closing down took a bit longer than expected considering the snow. Jessica: Oh that's okay! I'm just SO glad you could make it! Alex: Its good to see ya Sammy! Lenny: Merry Christmas big bro! Sammy: Thanks! Same to you! Rose: *Smile* Sammy: Now then, how about I get started on that Christmas dinner? Erin: Oh my god yes please! I'm looking forward to this! Sammy: Alright then! Just give me a few hours and we'll be set! Lenny: Will do! Max: We can wait! Kim: This is gonna be amazing! Amber: Yeah it is! Violet: I'm so excited! (Sammy nods and heads to the kitchen. The heroes all smile) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts